Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical testing system and, more particularly, to a testing system integrated with an emergency breakaway system installed on a trailer that enables the testing of the functionality of the trailer lighting system and the emergency breakaway braking system.
Description of the Prior Art
It is well established that all recreational trailers and light commercial trailers with 2 or more axles are required to have electric brakes as well as an emergency breakaway system operating therewith. Accordingly, the use and design of conventional emergency breakaway systems in recreational trailers and light commercial trailers is well known. In typical embodiments, a conventional emergency breakaway system installed on a trailer comprises a system housing that includes an emergency battery mounted on the trailer, an operating switch, and an actuating cable. The emergency battery is electrically connected to the electric brake system with conventional wiring by way of the operating switch. The operating switch, which is configured to facilitate the provision of electricity from the emergency battery to the electric brake system, is generally attached somewhere on the trailer. The actuating cable is attached to both the operating switch and the vehicle towing the trailer. Accordingly, if the trailer gets disconnected from the towing vehicle, the actuating cable actuates the operating switch to cause current from the emergency battery in the breakaway system to be supplied to the electric brake circuit, activating the electric brakes and stopping the trailer from rolling unrestrained down the roadway.
A problem which exists, however, is that with conventional emergency breakaway systems, difficulties arise in enabling an operator to confirm the ongoing operation of the emergency breakaway system, particularly, the emergency battery and the brake solenoids, to confirm they remain operational. Indeed, by its very nature, the components of an emergency breakaway system are only used in (ideally) rare situations; such as when a trailer has become disconnected and is rolling down the interstate at 70 mph.
Thus, there remains a need for an emergency breakaway system having an integral electrical testing system that can be employed in place of a conventional emergency breakaway system and enable various testing protocols for its components. It would be helpful if such an emergency breakaway system having an integral electrical testing system was operative to implement an automated testing routine that operated the electric brakes intermittently for a predetermined time interval, thereby enabling an operator to visually inspect each of the trailer's electric brakes during testing. It would be additionally desirable for such an emergency breakaway system having an integral electrical testing system to include testing protocols for a trailer light system.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a testing system adapted to verify the operation and operability of components of a conventional emergency breakaway system and trailer light system. The primary components of Applicant's emergency breakaway system having an integral electrical testing system are a testing controller and testing battery housed in a discrete enclosure, as well as electric connectors for electrically connecting the testing controller and testing battery to the emergency breakaway system and trailer lighting system wiring harness. When in use, the emergency breakaway system having an integral electrical testing system allows an operator to check the charging status of the battery of the emergency breakaway system and the activation of the trailer brake solenoids, as well as the functionality of the trailer's lighting system. As a result, many of the limitations imposed in the prior art are removed.